


You Shall Not Covet

by pavetta



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, and I have that feeling she will be hitting on Athelstan next season, we all know Aslaug is a bitch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-23
Updated: 2013-12-23
Packaged: 2018-01-05 14:28:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1095040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pavetta/pseuds/pavetta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And you shall not covet your neighbor's wife.<br/>Or his male servant, or his female servant, or his ox, or his donkey, or anything that is your neighbor's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Shall Not Covet

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for my English.

 

 

 

She remembered the day she first arrived to Kattegat.

Aslaug noticed him almost immediately. Athelstan, her husband’s slave.

He was standing in the crowd of cheering people, dressed in traditional Vikings clothes, with his hair long and his beard grown, yet he seemed so different among them.

He was very subtle. Pretty.

When Athelstan came closer to Ragnar and his new wife, Aslaug saw a brief glimpse of a young man’s eyes. Theye were big and beautiful and full of sadness.

Or was it anger? Disappointment? She couldn’t tell.

Aslaug heard that Ragnar’s slave was a priest once. He gave his soul to a false god called Jesus Christ and thus he swore he won’t touch any woman.

Aslaug wondered if his vows were still valid.

 

 

 

***

 

Summer came. A time for raid. An evening before there was a big feast at earl’s house.

Aslaug was excited. Her lord husband was sailing out into the sea. Slaves were staying at home.

 

She was stealthily watching Athelstan all evening. Not for the first time though.

He was always there like a shadow, serving during the meals, preparing some stuff or helping Ragnar in various tasks.

Aslaug and Athelstan barely spoke though.

“Tonight I am not going to make him speak. I’m going to make him scream”, she thought.

 

 

 

***

 

A silence fell upon the earl’s house. The feast was over. All guests get drunk and were sleeping like a babies.

Even Ragnar drank too much and came to bed early falling asleep with his clothes on.

 

Late at night Aslaug quietly came to the big hall. The tables were almost clean, yet she heard someone was still there.

She was lucky.

It was Athelstan picking up the horns and food from the floor, blowing off the candles and cleaning up all the mess that Vikings left after the feast.

 

\- Athelstan.

The man shook slightly and drew himself up.

\- My lady.

Aslaug came closer to him and took the horn from his hand. It was still half full, so she drank right to the bottom, her eyes never leaving Athelstan's face.

\- Are you thirsty, my lady? – he asked when she finished – May I bring you some fresh ale?

\- I am very thirsty, indeed. But not for ale.

And then she kissed him furiously. Athelstan, however, didn’t open his mouth for her. Gasping, Aslaug aborted the kiss.

\- What’s wrong? Am I not beautiful enough for you?

\- You are beautiful, my lady. 

Athelsan looked down.

\- Then what? 

Aslaug hissed.

– Tell me!

She grab his crotch and squeezed it. Athelstan moaned painfully.

\- Please…

\- Tell me!

Aslaug tightened her grip.

\- Ragnar...Ragnar is my friend. And your husband. I can’t lay with my friend’s wife, I can't…

\- What if Ragnar wasn’t your friend?

\- Then…then he still would be my earl and I would be his servant. One shouldn’t sleep with his earl woman.

\- And if he was not your friend? Nor your earl?

\- I still wouldn’t sleep with you, my lady.

Athelstan slowly composed himself. Now he was the one twisting Aslaug’s hand, the hand that was laying shamelessly between his legs.

The woman screamed and finally let him go just to slap him afterwards.

\- You’re forgetting yourself, slave!

\- No, I am not. I know my place. I know who I am, my lady. I am a slave. R – a – g – n – a – r ‘s slave. Not yours.

He headed to the door.

\- And if you really want me to sleep with you should ask Ragnar first.

 

 

 


End file.
